Medical evaluation and treatment involving the urinary tract of a patient often require medical instruments, such as scopes or other instruments, to be inserted through the urinary tract. As a result, trauma to tissue and organs often results unless the urinary tract is protected. Furthermore, the insertion of a medical instrument into the kidney and bladder through the urethra and ureter can inhibit the flow of urine out of the kidney or the bladder. If the flow of urine is impeded for an extended period of time, the kidney and/or the bladder can be irreversibly damaged.
As a result, a medical practitioner must intermittently remove any medical instruments from the kidney, the urethra, and the ureter during a medical procedure. This, however, requires repeated reintroduction of the instrument, further increasing trauma to the tissue and organs. To avoid this problem, certain practitioners use an invasive kidney or bladder catheter that is inserted directly into the back of a patient to drain the respective organ. Such catheters, however, cause even more trauma and can lead to infection as well as leakage. In addition, such drainage devices also lengthen the recovery time for a patient who undergoes such a medical procedure.